The adventures of the Legendary RandomClan
by Malluchan
Summary: Mal the totally magick authoress turns all the bladers into cats! Can RandomClan survive in the weirdo forest? I hope so. And can Mal bring them back home before they lose their memories of ever being there? Well...I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! I read KyoyaXSandra's Beyblade/Warriors crossover, and I fell in love. Perfect combo. So, Mal will now turn the bladers and herself into cats with her Authoress Power. Beware the irrelevant humour, and by irrelevant I mean random, not age-inappropriate.

* * *

You could feel it.

You could feel the authoress-induced disaster about to happen in the room, a little prickle at the back of your neck like someone was poking you with a hairbrush. If you chanced to look up from whatever activity you were doing, you could find her about to magick you while you had your back turned...

Ryuga snapped his head up. The hairbrush feeling increased as Mal looked up from her book with a glint in her eye, the dragon on her shoulder hissing with the static in the air. Frantic, Ryuga looked down at the cover of her book...

Warriors, the Power of 3, book 4.

"Hey", he snapped, "What are you about to turn me into!?"

"Nothing." Mal's voice had already taken on a cat-like purr in anticipation of the enchantment to come.

"I don't want to be a cat. EVER."

"You're not a cat, you're a doctor", she said, slinking closer menacingly.

"NO. Do NOT come a step closer, Mal."

"Hahaha. It'll be an adventure. Don't you want to live in the forest and eat dead meat for a week?"

That girl was plain scary.

"No."

"You're out of luck." And in a flash of blinding light, Ryuga felt the living room around him melt into nothingness.

* * *

Well that's the prologue! Here's a list of the characters. Beware a lot of cat terms, because by "blue" or "point" I don't mean what you think I mean. Remove the spaces from the links, non-cat-nerds.

Also, I know this is WAY more info than you need. But I tend to overdo things, please don't hate the story :(

Leader: Eaglestar - Tsubasa, of course. Made him the leader because he has sense. Ruddy silver Abyssinian. 13 lb.

Link: 1. bp. blog spot _ gto9t-oOlSE / R3CX3ZzFU8I / AAAAAAAAAtI / kl-ud-DBeCI / s1600-h /

Deputy: Hunterfoot. Mal. Chose a masculine name for her because it was cool. Apricot/white munchkin. 7 lb. (Small, I know.)

Link: 4 . bp . blog spot _ nqLU-qd7Ahc / TJgSBrsDEAI / AAAAAAAABT0 / - SSzkGiucyE / s400 /

Medicine cat: Dragonwhisper - Ryuga, of course. ;D Albino Chausie, with red slashes across his back/shoulders like a tabby. 13 pounds.

Link: none.

Warrior: Hawkflight. Zayne. Blue/silver smoke Ocicat. 14 lb.

Link: ww w . tassajara-ocicats athome / twocats _ roc . j pg

Warrior: Bearshadow. Luis. Chausie. 16 lb.

Link: w ww . chausie-cats images / e Mail-Pa225205 % 20CU % 20Bat % 20standing % 20R . j pg

Warrior: Liontail. Kyouya. Apricot smoke Asian smoke. 14 lb.

Link: w ww . felines4us images / BreedProfile / AsianSmokeTabby . j pg

Warrior: Runepelt. Nile. Brown Tabby Australian Mist, 14 lb.

Link: ww w . petpaw . com . au / wp - content / gallery /australian-mist _ 2 / australian-mist8 . j pg

Warrior: Spottedheart. Da Xian. Champagne sepia American Burmese, 14 lb.

Link: pictures-of-cats wp - content / uploads / images / American-Burmese-Cat-Cozzy - 1 . j pg

Warrior: Thunderpelt: Zhou Xing. (Chao Shan) Red tabby Turkish Angora.

Link: www . clock ~ ambar / cats / jpgs / gremlin . j pg

Warrior: Smashfoot: Benkei. Blue/mackerel Tabby Maine Coon. 20 lb :D

Link: mainecooncat - norwegianforestcat NorwegianForestCats / NFC % 20Kittens / Viveka2009 / DSC_0356 . J PG

Warrior: Wingleaper. Gingka. Cream tabby American Shorthair. 13 lb.

Link: w ww . kimballstock pix / CAT / 03 / CAT-03-CH0003-01P . J PG

Warrior: Wolfclaw. Doji. Gray Self Maine Coon. 22 lb.

Link: s4 . hubimg u / 2921419 _ f260 . j pg

Warrior: Phoenixflight. Ryo. Large orange tabby. 21 lb.

Link: 4 . bp . blogs pot _ HC _ iJORcmts / TE4nyT9Ci3I / AAAAAAAABLE / joLGQJfkwuA / s200 / emberflight . j pg

Warrior: Sparrowfoot. Guess who he is! Brown tabby LaPerm. 14 lb.

Link: dims . vetstreet dims3 / MMAH / thumbnail / 645x380 / quality / 90 / url = http % 3A % 2F % 2Fs3 . amazonaws . com % 2Fassets . prod . vetstreet . com % 2F06 % 2F9717a0a33e11e087a80050568d634f % 2Ffile % 2FLaPerm-3-645mk062211 . j pg

Apprentice: Sonicpaw: Yu. Red mackerel tabby oriental. 8 lb. Mentor Liontail.

Link: ww w . eurocatfancy . de / ru1 / nav / cat-breeds / OLH / images / crystabellovea little . j pg

Apprentice: Arrowpaw: Kenta. Tabby cream Japanese bobtail. 7.5 lb. Mentor Dragonwhisper.

Link: ww w . eurocatfancy . de / images / _ breeds _ images / jpt _ kurisumasu _ yokeina . j pg

Apprentice: Cyberpaw: Sora. Chocolate self oriental shorthair. 9 lb. Mentor Wingleaper.

Link: 1 . bp . blogs pot - 8IU - XHIa5x4 / TkTl3jWQMVI / AAAAAAAAksU / 7EsI2oBQSec / s1600 / orienta l - shorthair - chocolate . j pg

Apprentice: Sorrelpaw. Jonah. Lilac point siamese. 9 lb. Mentor: Smashfoot.

Link: ww w . freewebs amunracattery / smitten5months4 . j pg

Apprentice: Bulletpaw. Matt. Yes, the little brother. Chocolate classic tabby oriental. 8.5 lb. Mentor Runepelt.

Link: ww w . myaaorientals . co . uk / images / Myaa - 01 - 006 . j pg

Kit: Ferretkit: Guess his identity! Burmese variant cream.

Link: w ww . catbreedsjunction images / red - burmese - cat - breed - facts2 . j pg

Kit: Mousekit: Another identity guess! ;D Seal mitted ragdoll.

Link: upload . wikimedia wikipedia / commons / 5 / 58 / Young _ seal _ mitted _ ragdoll . j pg

And yes, I am taking OCs! Love you guys, and get back to you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryuga opened his eyes to find leaves above him and dirt around him. The trees towered high above him, standing out against the almost imperceptible sky.

He got to his (four?) feet with a moan. "What did you do Mal?"

"Ah, no. It's Hunterfoot."

"Why?"

"That's my cat name, silly."

"Oh. You transported us into that weird book, didn't you."

"Yes. It's not weird, either." Mal, no HUNTERFOOT, shook her kitty head impatiently.

"So are you the leader of the 'clan'?"

"No, Tsubasa is."

"NO FAIR!"

"I'm the deputy. And you - " here he was certain that if cats could smirk she would have - "are the medicine cat."

"WHAT! I AM NOT A DOCTOR FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"No, of course not. MEDICINE CAT."

"You're despicable."

Hunterfoot frowned at him disapprovingly. "From now on, get used to be calling Dragonwhisper."

Ryuga had to admit that where she had failed in the dumb position of Medicine Cat, Dragonwhisper was a pretty impressive title.

As he looked across the clearing, he found a medium-sized ruddy silver Abyssinian sitting on top of a log. This, he guessed, was Tsubasa. He had always preferred high places.

Ryuga trotted over to him. "Hey, Tsubasa - "

"It's Eaglestar", he snapped with an air of authority. "Watch your tone."

"I'm gonna bite you."

"Ew. Man. You're sick." Eaglestar leered at him.

"I'm a cat, it's excusable now. I've wanted to bite people for a long time."

"Like I said. Sick." Eaglestar seemed to have taken on an infuriatingly vain personality on becoming the leader of Hunterfoot's bizarre clan. Speaking of Hunterfoot...

Dragonwhisper trotted over to her now. "Hunterfoot? Where is everyone else? Or don't tell me this is a three-cat clan."

"NO, of course not. It's a proper clan, all right. Everyone else went to get used to being cats while you were conked out on the dirt, Dragon."

"It's DragonWHISPER", Ryuga said snidely.

"You think cats don't give each other nicknames?"

Hunterfoot swung her head over to the side, snapping her tail in alert as two more cats came through the bushes. More and more cats streamed through into the clearing until it was pretty much full.

"Hi, you guys. Dragonwhisper's awake. Introduce yourselves to him." Then Hunterfoot slunk away.

One by one, the other cats greeted him. Gingka was Wingleaper. Zayne had become Hawkflight. And Benkei, quite fittingly, was Smashfoot.

He would've recognized Da Xian Wang anywhere by that nasal voice of his. He snickered at the slim Burmese. "What'd she name you, giraffe boy? Longneck?"

Da Xian sniffed. "Don't act so catty."

"I'm a cat, what'd you expect?"

Da Xian introduced himself as Spottedheart. Dragonwhisper noticed some smaller cats wandering around the edges with the more adult ones; soon he found out, infuriatingly, that Mal had apprenticed Kenta (or Arrowpaw, as he was now called) to Ryuga.

The other apprentices - Sora (or Cyberpaw), Yu (now called Sonicpaw), Jonah (Sorrelpaw), and Matt (Bulletpaw), were apprenticed to Wingleaper, Liontail, Smashfoot, and Runepelt, or as Ryuga knew them, Gingka, Kyouya, Benkei, and Nile.

Although he honestly didn't see why Mal would apprentice Yu to Kyouya. Ever.

Finally, after a bit of unwanted mingling, he met Bearshadow and Thunderpelt, the last of the warriors. Luis and Zhou Xing.

At that moment, Hunterfoot came trotting back through the bushes with a couple of kittens clinging closely to her. She introduced them as Ferretkit and Mousekit, and sent them over to Ryuga. He stiffened as they crawled over his front paws ecstatically, and realised they were Kevin and Minny in cat form.

He felt the fur bristle between his shoulders. How dare Mal bring these two life-ruining kids into the forest with them!

He hadn't realised that a solitary grey Maine Coon was lingering just inside the bushes, and went over. He might as well get all the names and get it over with.

But the grey self cat bristled as he approached. "No! Don't come over here!" he hissed, arching his long haired back and showing some fang.

"Who on earth are you?"

"My name's...Wolfclaw."

"Doji!" Ryuga spat and felt his claws come out. Ph, he didn't want to be a cat any longer...

Then Kevin bumbled over to him. "Hi mister Medicine-cat man!"

"I'm not a doctor."

"NO, you're a medicine cat! Do you like squirrels?"

He was just as annoying as a kitten. Dragonwhisper shooed him back over to Hunterfoot. Then Arrowpaw started following him around.

"Stop that, Kenta."

"You kind of have to call me Arrowpaw now. And I have to follow you because you're my mentor."

"I don't want to be your mentor."

"You have to. Hunter said."

"I don't like her."

"Eaglestar said too."

Dragonwhisper growled low in his throat irritably and stalked on, aware of the young Arrowpaw following him. Just like a shadow.

He hated being a cat.


	3. Chapter 3

As the small clan wandered aimlessly around the packed clearing, Eaglestar surveyed them with hawk-like eyes. Finally he leapt up on the topmost portion of the log he now inhabited, and yowled out a greeting.

"Hey, everybody!"

All the cat's heads turned and after a bit of a scuffle, they trickled gradually into a small group in front of the log. Hunterfoot sprang up beside him, dragging Dragonwhisper and his apprentice up beside her. Dragonwhisper had his furry face arranged in a permanent pout; Eaglestar chose to ignore him.

"Okay. Just to clear things up a bit, I'm the leader..."

"HEY! Why do you get to be the leader!" Thunderpelt was indignant. (A/N: to clear things up, this is Zhou Xing.)

"Because, I am a good leader. NOW. The deputy is -"

"Me! Ooh, ooh, ME!"

"No, Thunderpelt, it is not you. It is Hunterfoot. Please will you let me continue? Thank you. Now. The medicine cat - "

"Is Ryuga."

"Yes, you're actually right this time. But it's Dragonwhisper. ANYWAYS...Our clan consists of 13 fully fledged warriors, 4 apprentices, and 2 kits. NOW, are there any questions that the helpful Thunderpelt here failed to clear up!?"

"What are these paw-print things on our shoulders?" Wingleaper spoke up.

"A dot means you're a kit. A paw means you're an apprentice. A paw with claws means you're a warrior..."

"BORING."

"THUNDERPELT! BE QUIET! NOW. A small dot beneath the paw each represents an offspring. If it's faded, the offspring is dead. One slash below means one apprentice, two slashes stand for two apprentices, and so on..."

"Where did you get all this nonsense!?"

"Oh, not you too, Spottedheart", Hunterfoot moaned.

"We're using the Runeclan system. If we only had a stained-glass window."

"To expose the kits to their first light?"

"That, and to smash over Thunderpelt's head when he won't be quiet", Dragonwhisper put in.

"Okay, any more of you want to ask a question?"

"YES, ME. QUESTION."

"Anybody EXCEPT Thunderpelt?"

"HEY!"

"Okay, fine, what do you want?"

"Why is my pawprint PURPLE?"

"Because...I don't know. Hunterfoot just put them in different colours according to your personalities."

"So you're saying I'm girly?"

"No, Thunderpelt. You're just a laid-back kind of guy", Hunterfoot sighed. "Don't judge me, kay? I was running out of ideas."

All of a sudden a bright orange, totally unfamiliar paw raised in the air. "I HAVE A QUESTION."

"Yes, Phoenixflight."

"I just wanted to acknowledge the people of my presence. Can I be up on the log with all you important people now?"

"Okay, everybody, as you may have guessed, Ryo is also here now. ANYBODY ELSE."

"QUESTION."

"You already got to ask a question, Phoenixflight."

"But I have another one."

"WHAT!"

"Can I be the leader?"

"No."

"I HAVE A QUESTION..."

"Yes, Wolfclaw."

"Is there an evil clan around here I can join? I don't really belong here."

"I hate to disappoint you, but Bloodclan is now dead. Please stay with the group so nobody kills you."

"QUESTION."

"YES, Sonicpaw."

"Why is it bad if he dies? He's the bad guy."

"Also, he was supposed to be the villain", Cyberpaw put in.

"Well so was Ferretkit and Thunderpelt", Dragonwhisper said, before Eaglestar could answer.

"Okay, okay, we're off topic. Any REAL questions."

"I have a question."

"Yes, Arrowpaw."

"Do we have to eat raw wild creatures which live in the woods?"

"Yes...we're cats."

"Can I be a vegetarian cat?"

"No, Bulletpaw, you may not."

"Does anyone here know how to make fire?"

"No, Smashfoot, we're cats. Cats do not make fire."

"What's our clan name?"

Finally the small clearing was stunned into silence. Hunterfoot cocked her head to the side, thinking. At last, she meowled, "We don't have one. We're a wandering tribe."

"Then why do we have to have a leader, and a deputy, and - "

"All right, all right, don't get all technical, Sorrelpaw. We're a wandering CLAN, ok, with no name."

"What are we going to do now?"

The concerns of the entire clan, voiced by one so small and innocent as Mousekit herself.

"Well...we're going to...sleep. For the night."

"In this clearing?"

"Yes, Ferretkit, in this very clearing. And then we'll wander about and find the other clans. It will be a learning experience", Hunterfoot said firmly.

"Okay, thanks, Hunterfoot. I'll take charge from here." Eaglestar addressed the rest of the clan. "Mousekit and Ferretkit can sleep with Hunterfoot for the night, they're her responsibility. They get to be in the log."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Shut your meowler, Liontail. They get the nice dry warm log because they are the only kittens and females in the clan. The rest of you make do!"

"I call that bush."

And so the 19 cats dispersed for the night as the moon rose above them and the wind increased its howl, hopefully safe in the bushes until morning.


End file.
